logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Rede Globo
1965-1975 1965-1970 Globo's first logo is a star based in its channel number on Rio de Janeiro (4), which is the first Globo station. This logo was created by Aloísio Magalhães. 1970-1974 In 1970, the logo is altered, which is created by Borjalo. 1974-1975 TV Globo became a television network (Rede Globo), and to celebrate, had released a different version of the logo in 1972. The circles to the right of the logo symbolize the seven affiliates that the broadcaster had at the time. 1975-1988 1975-1980 In 1975, the Globo network hires Austrian designer Hans Donner to fulfill the mission of renewing the brand, by the advent of a network formation and popularization in Brazil. He then creates the model of the emblem that has been used until today. The logo consists of a circle representing the Earth, a square-shaped cutout representing a television screen, and a second circle within the "screen." This logo is released in 1976, and the station idents are made in collaboration with Dolphin Productions, a studio based in New York. 1980-1983 In 1980, the logo was re-designed with dark colors and characteristic metallic traits, which have been used for decades and have marked the station identity until 2014. The debut of this logo marked the first computer-animated idents, created by Pacific Data Images. Between 1980 and 1981, this logo shared the screen with its predecessor. 1983-1987 In 1983, with the advancement of computer graphics technology, the logo was improved, with diminished reflexes and the predominance of opaque gradients. 1987-1992 In 1986, with the rise of color television, the station logo was updated, with the screen filled by a rainbow-colored gradient, which is used even today in the succeeding logos. This logo was unveiled in 1985. It debuted on air in April 26, 1986. This logo was still used on Rede Globo's sign on, television program, and sign-off slides until September 1993. It was also still used on the Plantao da Globo logo until 1994 in all areas and on the Globo Comunidade logo until 1999 in some areas. 1992-1995 (April 26, 1992- December 31, 1995) On April 26, 1992, the logo is revised, with the three-dimensional spheres being ray-traced, an innovation at that time. Reflections and glows are also added to the logo. The rainbow color inside the logo is now formed by diamonds. (Which is that way up until 2008.) This logo was still used on Rede Globo's sign-on, television program, sign-off slides and the Globo Comunidade logo until December 2004. 1996-2000 (January 1st, 1996- April 1, 2000) In 1995, the previous logo receives minor enhancements, becoming darker and earning bolder lines. The brightness is also emphasized in the new symbol. The logo debuted in January 1, 1996. 2000-2004 In 2000, the Globo logo receives a simplified metallic texture. It was launched on April 1, 2000, along with the "Globo Glass" series of idents, in which the logo was rendered on transparent glass, reflecting the scenery of various locations in Brazil. 2005-2008 In 2005, the previous logo become lighter and has its texture color "inverted" in a way. This logo was unveiled in December 2004. It debuted on air in January 1, 2005. 2008-2014 In 2008, the logo receives its biggest refresh during that time (until 2014), at the launch of digital television in Brazil. The "screen" in the center of the symbol ceases to have 4:3 aspect ratio (analog TV) and shall have the 16:9 aspect ratio (digital TV), and the colors are now made out of scanlines. The spheres' metallic texture have also been more simplified. This is also the last logo to use the metallic texture, albeit with a more simplified feel to it. This logo was unveiled in March 26, 2008. It debuted on air in March 30, 2008. 2014-present 2014-2015 On April 5, 2013, Rede Globo started working on redesign of their iconic logo. This rebrand should have been unveiled on the day of its 48th anniversary, but for some unknown reason, it did not occur. Months later, photos and videos of what would be the new visual identity of the network were leaked on various websites. The current symbol, created by Hans Donner and Rede Globo's in-house art team, now drops the highly stylized metallic look in favor of a simplified gloss/gradient effect, along with a new gentle wave motion effect for the colors of the "screen". On April 3, 2014, during the "vem_aí" television special program, the new logo is finally revealed. The logo evolution video which was shown during the event was much different than the leaked version, in which it uses enhanced visual effects to reveal the logos, the addition of the iconic "Plim-Plim" audio signal at the end of the sequence, and a special narration by journalist William Bonner. The logo was officially launched on April 6, 2014; it will also be featured in its station idents (including the Plim-Plim interval ident) and network graphics in the same year. The new logo approaches the trend of two-dimensional design, often being used by the broadcaster since 2013. Its continuous onscreen movements lead the public broadcaster with a new message: "Globo is moving to follow the life, the world, and the viewer." *Nova Marca da Globo está no Ar; Conheça e entenda como Mudanças (Portuguese) *Televisual - Identidade: Rede Globo Rebrand 2014 (Portuguese) *The Branding Source - Globo gets a cleaner globe *Brand New - New Logo for Rede Globo by Hans Donner and In-house 2015-present In 2015, Rede Globo slightly modified their current logo, with the gloss effect being lighter, and the colors of the "screen" more vivid, looks like a 2008 logo but with white gloss effect. To see alternate logos and ID's, please visit Rede Globo/Other. Globo, Rede * Globo, Rede Category:Brazil Category:Television broadcasters Category:1965 Category:1960s Category:Television Category:Rio de Janeiro city Category:Rio de Janeiro Category:Logopedia:Theme/Logos with mix colors Category:Public broadcasters